lexmechanicusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shattered Pantheon
This is fan-made content The Shattered Pantheon are a renegade warband, formerly part of the Alpha Legion. The Pantheon are primarily a Slaaneshi warband, however, they have been known to request Rubric Marines from the Thousand Sons or Plague Marines from the Death Guard. Appearance The Shattered Pantheon wear black armour, with purple lower legs, power plant and helmet with the armour trim being silver. Chosen, Terminators and the nefarious leaders have a gold trim, to show their power over the other marines. Styles and types of power armour vary greatly, however, they are always well kept and clean. Traits The Shattered Pantheon are notorious for causing rebellions, corruption and mutation wherever they go. The Pantheon, like all Slaaneshi warbands, crave something. For them, it is victory. They would rather die than face defeat, and is a curse rather than a blessing, however, this has meant that battles against the Pantheon are ver long and drawn out, resulting either in the defeat of the enemy, or the death of every Pantheon marine until there is none left. They crave victory so much so that they see everything as a challenge to be won. Pantheon marines have been known to throw their weapon to the floorin a fit of rage if it jams or some other fault goes wrong with it, claiming that it 'Defeated them'. Tactics The Pantheon prefer to send cultists to spread the seeds of heresy, and wait for civil war to break out. The Pantheon quickly swoop in at an opportune moment and claim their reward. They make use of mutants, horrific creatures that were once civilians or soldiers. When the Pantheon leave a world, they take with them tens and thousands of slaves. They slowly degenerate over time from the corrupting essence onboard the Pantheon ships, becoming pathetic, hunched back creatures without an inkling of intelligence. They become subservient to the Pantheon's will, and usually perform the menial tasks the marines feel is beneath them. Mutants are usually deployed via captured merchant ships ad are stored in crates, these crates are then moved to location by cultists, the mutants then begin to dig their underground tunnel network, allowing them to strike at any given place and time, fighting with tooth and claw, biting and hitting enemies with whatever they've managed to scavenge. But perhaps the most feared mutant of all, is the Behemoth. A Behemoth is a massive mutant, with the ability to destroy many troops without much effort. A Behemoth was once an Astartes, who was captured the Pantheon and successfully corrupted and mutated, into a giant monstrosity of destruction. The Behemoth's however, aren't as obedient as the other mutants, taking any opportunity to lash out at it's captors, usually with deadly force and even deadlier results. The Behemoths are deployed in the same way as regular mutants. However, they can only be summoned by a champion who has been 'gifted' with an object which will attract the Behemoth. Unfortunatley, the champion is stood right above where the Behemoth will emerge, resulting in the champions death, either by being flung high into the air, being sucked into the hole and being unable to return to the fight, or being ravaged by the angry Behemoth. The Circle of Thorns (The main command) The Circle of Thorns is the brains of the Pantheon, they keep every sector of it moving, working as one machine. The Circle is made up of 5 exceptionally powerful lords, who each preside over one section of the Pantheon. In some ways, this is similar to orginisation within Astartes Chapters, however, the Circle differs in many ways. The following five are members of the Circle, and each are incredibly deadly and efficient in good measure. Lord Archon The ruler of the Shattered Pantheon, his word is the rule, and none dare question him. Originating from the Alpha Legion, he swore his soul to Slaanesh after a crushing defeat after a successfull campaign. Sporting a power fist and a jump pack, he is an incredibly viscous fighter, launching an unrelenting assault of deadly power fist blows, in some cases, having wiped out small groups of enemies in a single swing, or destroying vehicles with one mighty punch, earning him a nickname 'One hit wonder' Archon. The inventors of this soon mysteriously dissappeared. He oversees the deployment of the masses of marines when marching to war. Dubron Hellweaver Head sorcerer in the Pantheon, Dubron is one of the most vile and twisted creatures ever to stalk to Imperium. At the heart of the mutant corruption lies Dubron, being the first sorceror to create a Behemoth. Dubron was Archon's trusted advisor, which would explain how he earned such a high position. Dubron oversees all things daemonic within the Pantheon, possessed, daemons, defilers and of course, the mutants. Dubron's twisted psychic powers gifted by Slaanesh give the Pantheon a tactical edge in battles, being able to confuse enemies, making them move where he wants them to for brief amounts of time. Ferrus Tor A corrupt techmarine within the Pantheon, Ferrus keeps the war machines of the Pantheon in top shape, and making sure that everything from a bullet to a titan is accounted for. Ferrus Tor sports a servo-harness and still has his axe, which has been given some home-grown improvements in recent years. Ferrus' position within the Circle gives him a good amount of power, for without him, the vehicles wouldn't work, the dreadnoughts would run rampant around the ships, and the Pantheon simply couldn't wage war. He oversees the maintenance and use of the Pantheon's machinery. Cervius Rex A sly and cunning lord of the Pantheon, his skill in combat is matched only by his strategic knowledge. His quick thinking and verocious nature made him lord of the Raptors and Bikers, despite not using a bike. Rex has been part of the Pantheon since the beginning, and had to prove himself to Archon before becoming part of the Circle. He is usually overlooked by the other members of the Circle, due to being only recently accepted into the Circle. Aligor the Tormentor A Tzeentchian sorceror, many question how he came to be one of the most influential members of the Circle. His cool headedness and slippery nature allowed him to work his way into the Circle. Although this may be the case, the other members merely see him as an asset to the Pantheon. Aligor originates from the Thousand Sons, whether sent or exiled is unknown, but his ability to co-ordinate followers of the four gods is unquestioned. He is lord of the Cults, making sure that the four don't tear each other's heads off and giving his advice during war councils.